Kai's Little Sister
by Animefan4ever13
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. This is a AichixOC story so if you don't like that kind of stuff go away. Anyway, Kai has a little sister as the title implies. I'm not good at summaries. Read the story yourself. I only own my OCs. Sequeal is out! It's called Saving Cray!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me! I accept criticism so feel free to give me any suggestions. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**/**

Chapter 1: A New Part- Time Worker

"Hey, Aichi, you going to Card Capital today?" asked Morikawa. (That's how you spell it, right?)

"Yeah, I was on my way there." Aichi answered.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Morikawa exclaimed throwing is arm around Aichi and Izaki. (God knows how Izaki got there.)

When they arrived, they were welcomed by an unfamiliar face.

"Hello, Welcome to Card Capital!" the girls said. She had long black hair that was tied is a pony tail on the left and had green eyes. She wore a white t-shirt and a pink skirt that stopped at her knees under her Card Capital apron.

"Oh, hey guys," Shin walked up to them, "meet our new part time worker. Her name is Ai Toshiki. Ai, meet Aichi, Morikawa and Izaki. They're regular customers at Card Capital."

"Okay, got it. It's nice to meet you." Ai said while bowing.

"Nice to meet you too." Aichi smiled.

"Wait a second, Toshiki? Are you Kai's sister?" Morikawa asked.

"Oh, you know big brother?" Ai questioned as a smile lit up on her face.

"Yeah, he comes and plays Vanguard with Aichi here sometimes." Izaki stated.

At that second, Kai and Miwa walked in.

"Big brother, Miwa!" Ai yelled as she ran up and flung her arms around them. Kai and Miwa collapsed from the surprise.

"Ow!" Miwa shouted rubbing the back of his head. Aichi, Morikawa, Izaki, and Shin all sweat dropped.

"Speak of the devil." Shin said.

"Ai, what are you doing here, and would you mind getting off us?!" Kai said with an annoyed tone.

"Ehehe, sorry." Ai said shyly as she got up.

"Hey, Ai, it's been a while." Miwa smiled.

/

**Me: And chapter is done! Sorry if it's a little short, I'll try to make them linger in the future. So anyways, tell me what you think of it and I'll fix anything that needs fixing. Kay? See ya next time!w**

**Ai: That's it? This is disappointing.**

**Aichi: Ai, try to be more polite!**

**ME: yeah, you try writing a story.**

**Ai: No thanks…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm back! I'm writing the first few chapters right after the first one so I haven't read any suggestions yet so bear with me! I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Ai: You have too much time on your hands.**

**Morikawa: Yeah, you do.**

**Me: SHUT UP! It's not my fault I get bored easily.**

**Everyone: Right…**

/

_In the last chapter:_

"_Big brother, Miwa!" Ai yelled as she ran up and flung her arms around them. Kai and Miwa collapsed from the surprise._

"_Ow!" Miwa shouted rubbing the back of his head. Aichi, Morikawa, Izaki, and Shin all sweat dropped. _

"_Speak of the devil." Shin said._

"_Ai, what are you doing here, and would you mind getting off us?!" Kai said with an annoyed tone._

"_Ehehe, sorry." Ai said shyly as she got up._

"_Hey, Ai, it's been a while." Miwa smiled._

/

Chapter 2: Stand Up, Vanguard!

"So, Ai, why did you decide to work here?" Aichi asked.

"Well, my school is requiring that we do community service and since I love Cardfight Vanguard, I decided to work here." she answered.

Misaki, who was listening in on the conversation from the counter called Ai over.

"Ai!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" Ai walked over.

"Would you mind watching the counter while I go out?"

"Sure, why not!"

"Alright, see ya in a little bit guys."

Shin walked over to Ai. "Why don't you play some Vanguard? I can watch the counter."

"Really?! Thanks!" Ai beamed. She ran over to Aichi, Morikawa, and Izaki. "So, who wants to lay me first?!" she asked.

"Why don't you play her Aichi." Morikawa suggested.

"Sure," Aichi smiled. Kai looked over in interest. He wanted to know how much she had improved from the last time they played. It was embarrassing, but she had beaten him every time they played.

"Alright, ready when you are." Ai said.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they both shouted. Both Vanguards were Stardust Trumpeter.

"Oh, you use royal Paladins too?" Aichi asked.

"Yup, not let's get on with it!" Ai smiled.

-After the battle cause I'm just lazy like that.-

"Wow, Ai, you're really good!" Aichi exclaimed, she had won after all.

"Thanks," She smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"Aichi, do you know what this means?" Morikawa asked.

"What does it mean?"

"It means you need more lessons from me. Geez, losing to a girl."

"You can't really say anything Lose-umi; you lose to Aichi all the time." Kamui burst in.

"What did you just call me!?"

"Um.. Please don't fight!" Ai said.

"Would you mind telling me who you are?" Kamui commented.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Ai Toshiki. I'm Kai's younger sister."

….

"Hey! You never told me you had a sister!" Kamui yelled at Kai.

"It never came up." Kai stated coolly.

"Geez, anyway, I'm Kamui the Great." He said to Ai.

"The Great?" Ai tilted her head.

"Hey did you guys just have a battle? Looks like you won Ai. Then it's settled you're gunna battle me next!"

"Alright then," Ai smirked, "what are we waiting for?"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

/

Me: Alright! What did you think!

Team AL4: Are we even in this story?

Me: Be patient! I haven't even gotten to the part were they introduce Ren!

Kai: Why do you have to make it so Ai is better than me in Vanguard!

Me: Cause its funny that way. Deal with it. How about I make it so in the next chapter Ai kicks you but!

Kai: You wouldn't.

Me and Ai: *evil grin*

Miwa: Run Kai! Run like the British are chasing you!

Ai: Not so fast! *Grabs Kai's collar and starts dragging him* we're going to have a nice fun game of Vanguard!

Kai: Help me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Kay, next chapter. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Aichi: Where is Kai?**

**Me: Idk *mumble mumble***

**Aichi:?**

/

_In the last chapter:_

"_You can't really say anything Lose-umi; you lose to Aichi all the time." Kamui burst in._

"_What did you just call me!?"_

"_Um... Please don't fight!" Ai said._

"_Would you mind telling me who you are?" Kamui commented._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Ai Toshiki. I'm Kai's younger sister."_

…_._

"_Hey! You never told me you had a sister!" Kamui yelled at Kai._

"_It never came up." Kai stated coolly._

"_Geez, anyway, I'm Kamui the Great." He said to Ai._

"_The Great?" Ai tilted her head._

"_Hey did you guys just have a battle? Looks like you won Ai. Then it's settled you're gunna battle me next!"_

"_Alright then," Ai smirked, "what are we waiting for?"_

"_Stand up, Vanguard!"_

/

"I want a rematch!" Kamui shouted.

"Give it up; Ai already beat you five times in a row." Kai said.

"Alright then, why don't you battle her?! She is _your_ little sister after all."

"Now way"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Awwwwwwww, are you scared?"

"Fine! I'll battle her. Geez."

"So this will me my seventh battle today, right?" Ai asked.

"Let's just get it over with." Kai mumbled.

"Whatever you say!"

"Stand up, (Kai: the) Vanguard!"

At that second Misaki walked in.

'Oh, are they having a battle?' she thought 'maybe I'll go watch.'

….

"My seventh battle and my seventh win." Ai beamed. "You haven't changed your battling style a bit big brother!"

"What!? She even beat Kai?!" Morikawa shouted. Everyone was shocked.

"Tee hee?" Ai blushed.

"Well, what do you expect; she even beat him when they were little." Miwa said.

"Its getting late guys, we better go home." Ai said. They all said their goodbyes and left for home.

The next day, Kamui, Miwa, Morikawa and Izaki were planning some mischief at Card Capital.

"We need to find a way to get Ai and Aichi together." Miwa whispered.

"Why would we want to do that?" Morikawa inquired.

"Cause they look cute together you idiot!" Kamui and Izaki answered.

Miwa sweat dropped, "I'll come up with a plan to night."

"Hey, Ai, what are you humming?" Aichi asked Ai.

"I'm humming Happy Synthesizer by Luka and Gumi from Vocaloid." she replied.

"Are you good at singing?"

"I like to think so."

"Will you sing for us?" Everyone stared at her.

"Um… well, I would but there isn't any music."

"I have a karaoke machine." Shin said.

"Okay, I guess I'll be singing then."

/

**Me: So, another chapter is done! Sorry about the short chapter. I'm having writer's block. By the way, I don't own Vocaloid either.**

**Ai: So what am I going to be singing in the next chapter?**

**Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

**Ai: That's not fair!**

**Me: Yes it is. I'm writing this story.**

**Ai: Miwa, what were you, Kamui, Morikawa, and Izaki talking about?**

**Miwa: NOTHING, nothing. It's none of you business.**

**Ai: Why are you people not telling me anything!**

**Kai: I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Me: *evil glare***

**Kai: Nevermind….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HEY GUYS! It's a little late for Christmas, but I'm making a Christmas Special anyway! Yay! And as a present, I'm uploading all the chapters I wrote today for you. So Merry Christmas! I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Ai: Doesn't that mean all your "author's notes" were pretty much for nothing?**

**Me: Dang it! T~T**

**Everyone: …Just back away slowly before she starts throwing hissy fits.**

/

_In the last chapter:_

"_We need to find a way to get Ai and Aichi together." Miwa whispered._

"_Why would we want to do that?" Morikawa inquired._

"_Cause they look cute together you idiot!" Kamui and Izaki answered._

_Miwa sweat dropped, "I'll come up with a plan to night."_

"_Hey, Ai, what are you humming?" Aichi asked Ai._

"_I'm humming Happy Synthesizer by Luka and Gumi from Vocaloid." she replied._

"_Are you good at singing?"_

"_I like to think so."_

"_Will you sing for us?" Everyone stared at her._

"_Um… well, I would but there isn't any music."_

"_I have a karaoke machine." Shin said._

"_Okay, I guess I'll be singing then."_

/

Chapter 4: Christmas Special!

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Ai burst into Card Capital with a Santa hat and a giant bag full of presents.

"Ai! You scared the living daylights out of us!" Miwa yelled.

"Ehehe, sorry. But big brother doesn't look too fazed."

'Trust me. He was screaming on the inside."

"Okay, anyway, I got presents for everyone!"

"You didn't have to." Misaki said.

"Nonsense! You guys are my friends and I always get my friends Christmas presents!" Ai replied.

'Aichi, now's your chance!" Miwa whispered. Aichi blushed.

-Flashback—

"_Aichi, why don't you get a Christmas present for Ai?" Miwa asked._

"_Why would I do that?" Aichi replied with a little pink on his cheeks._

"_You like her, don't you?" Kamui smirked._

"_H-How did you know?" Aichi gasped._

"_Just get her a present, kay? She'll appreciate it."_

-End of Flashback-

Ai had just finished handing out everyone's presents. I'm not saying what they are cause one, I'm lazy, and two, you figure out what she gave them.

"Ai," Aichi called her over.

"Yeah, Aichi?"

"Um… well, you see, I-I got you a present too."

"Really? Thank you!" Ai smiled brightly.

'She's really cute when she smiles' Aichi thought.

Ai opened her present to find a necklace with a blue heart shaped pendent.

"Aichi, it's really pretty! I love it!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah!" Ai put on the necklace.

"That looks really cute on you Ai." Kamui said.

"Thanks Kamui! And thank you too Aichi!" she said while giving Aichi a hug. Aichi blushed so much you could see steam coming from his face. Miwa, Kamui, Morikawa, and Izaki all smirked at the sight of this.

Kai looked over at Miwa, "Alright, what did you do."

"So Aichi gives Ai a present and you immediately blame it on me. What a horrible friend." Miwa shook his head.

"Alright, now that all the gift exchanging is done, its time for Ai to sing!" Shin interrupted. Everyone but Kai, cheered.

"Right now?!" Ai blushed.

And so after Ai sang Joy to the World, everything went back to a normal day.

/

**Me: So, so, what did you think.**

**Ai: I think you recovered from your tantrum earlier rather quickly.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Miwa: Good job Aichi!**

**Aichi: O/O**

**Kai: So you did do something.**

**Miwa: I never said that!**

**Ai: What's everyone talking about?**

**Me, Miwa, and Aichi: Nothing!**

**Ai: Fine don't tell me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm back, so, so, I'll be uploading new chapters whenever I have the time since I have no real schedule. I'll most likely be uploading on weekdays because of my winter break, but I go back to school on Jan. 7, so we'll see. Btw, my keyboard sucks, so sorry of I misspell stuff.**

**Ai: Can we just get on with the story?**

**Me: All right, all right. Geez. Should have made a more patient character.**

**Ai: Well boo hoo.**

**Me: I have the right to replace you when I fell like it though so be careful!**

**Ai: …Sorry…**

**Kai: No comment.**

**Me: ****I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**  


_In the last chapter:_

"_Ai," Aichi called her over._

"_Yeah, Aichi?"_

"_Um… well, you see, I-I got you a present too."_

"_Really? Thank you!" Ai smiled brightly._

'_She's really cute when she smiles' Aichi thought._

_Ai opened her present to find a necklace with a blue heart shaped pendent._

"_Aichi, it's really pretty! I love it!"_

"_Really!?"_

"_Yeah!" Ai put on the necklace._

"_That looks really cute on you Ai." Kamui said._

"_Thanks Kamui! And thank you too Aichi!" she said while giving Aichi a hug. Aichi blushed so much you could see steam coming from his face. Miwa, Kamui, Morikawa, and Izaki all smirked at the sight of this._

_Kai looked over at Miwa, "Alright, what did you do."_

"_So Aichi gives Ai a present and you immediately blame it on me. What a horrible friend." Miwa shook his head._

"_Alright, now that all the gift exchanging is done, its time for Ai to sing!" Shin interrupted. Everyone but Kai, cheered. _

"_Right now?!" Ai blushed._

_And so after Ai sang Joy to the World, everything went back to a normal day._

Chapter 5: Transfer Student

"Good morning everyone" Mr. Mark greeted.

"Good morning!" the class replied.

"Before we begin, we have a new student. You can come in now."

Ai walked into the classroom.

"AI!" Aichi and Morikawa shouted.

"Oh, hi guys!" Ai smiled.

"Ahem, since you already know each other, I expect you two will give her a tour of the school during break." Mr. Mark interrupted.

-Mini-time skip—

"Why did you transfer here Ai?" Morikawa asked.

"Big brother thought it would be better if I went to a school where I had a few friends. I didn't have any at my old school."

"What about your community service project?"

"Oh that? I don't have to do it any more, but I'll still visit to Card Capital when I can. Today is my last day working there."

"Thank goodness, I thought I wouldn't be able to battle you there anymore," Aichi said.

"So, are you gunna give ma a tour or not."

"Let's go then." Aichi and Morikawa replied.

-Later at Card Capital—

"I'm going to miss you working here." Misaki said.

"I'll still come and hang out everyday."

"Ai, its Izaki's turn to try to beat you!" Morikawa called.

"Kay!"

After the battle that Ai obviously won:

"Can you sing one more time Ai?" Emi pleaded.

"This is starting to get annoying." Ai complained.

"Just this one last time since it's your last day."

"Fine, but this is the last time."

Ai walked over to the karaoke machine and started to sing.

_Heart Shooter!_

_I knew it right from the start_

_You pulled a gun on my heart_

_And with one shot I could tell_

_That I was under your spell_

_Each time you say "I love you"_

_This feeling starts over new_

_And when I see you take aim it sends me reeling again!_

_You are more dear to me than_

_The world's most wonderful things_

_Of which reflect in your eyes _

_And make my heart start to sing_

_Whenever I hear you voice_

_It's an incredible sound_

_I am soaring so high_

_My feet don't touch the ground_

_So let's take time and embrace_

_The sound that resonates_

_Together - here with you_

_Can't you see_

_What this shot right through my heart_

_Has done to me?_

_Ah-Ah~ I am barely breathing_

_Now that I see_

_That the trigger pulled on me_

_Was to show me how you love me so_

_Come on and be_

_My Heart Shooter!_

_How do you not understand_

_The things I'm trying to say_

_Each time we open our mouths_

_Words don't come out the right way_

_And sometimes we start to fight _

_Over the silliest things_

_And with it tend to forget_

_All the warmth tat we bring!_

_You know that I can forgive_

'_Cause I've got so much love I can give_

_I don't let it worry me!_

_Can't you see_

_What this shot right through my heart_

_Has done to me?_

_Ah-Ah~ Am I going crazy_

_Now that I see_

_That the trigger pulled on me_

_Took hardly any effort_

_Didn't you already know?_

_Heart Shooter!_

_Didn't you see_

_What your shot right through my heart_

_Has done to me?_

_Ah-Ah~ you're always what I'm thinking of_

_Now that I see_

_That the trigger pulled on me_

_Will never change my love, baby_

_Come on and see!_

_Can't you see_

_What this shot right through my heart_

_Has done to me?_

_Ah-Ah~ I am barely breathing_

_Now that I see_

_That the trigger pulled on me_

_Was to show me how you love me so_

_Come on and be_

_My Heart Shooter!_

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Emi: I think the song is cute!**

**Me: the song is called Heart Shooter by Hatsune Miku and the English version is by my personal favorite coverer rockleetist. Be sure to check out her youtube channel guys!**

**Ai: Why did I have to sing such an embarrassing song?!**

**Me: 1. It goes with the story line I have planned**

**2. Emi likes the song**

**3. Ai, your name, means love in Japanese**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: HEY GUYS! Guess what! I'm introducing new characters!**

**My Sister: Hi! My sister is putting a character based on me in here! She's also putting our friend Tara in there too, but of course we're gunna have different names. My name is Suri Sasaki in the story.**

**Tara: My name is Tama Suzuki.**

**Ai: I finally have a supporting cast!**

**My sister and Tara: Who are you calling the supporting cast!**

**Me: Calm down! So from now on it's not just going to be AichixOC, there's also gunna be KaixOC and MiwaxOC! But Sarah (my sister), why does your name have to mean princess?**

**Sarah: Cause I am one!**

**Me and Tara: Right…**

**Me: Oh, btw, I never mentioned my name. It's Emily if you guys wanted to know. Anyway, into the story! I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

_In the last chapter:_

"_I'm going to miss you working here." Misaki said._

"_I'll still come and hang out everyday."_

"_Ai, its Izaki's turn to try to beat you!" Morikawa called._

"_Kay!"_

_After the battle that Ai obviously won:_

"_Can you sing one more time Ai?" Emi pleaded._

"_This is starting to get annoying." Ai complained._

"_Just this one last time since it's your last day."_

"_Fine, but this is the last time."_

_Ai walked over to the karaoke machine and started to sing._

Chapter 6: New Girls

It was a normal day in Card Capital. Ai was having yet another Cardfight with Aichi when a girl suddenly burst in. She had brown hair that was tied in a loose pony tail on her right side and had purple eyes. She wore a white short sleeved dress and a necklace with a four-leaf clover on it.

"I wanna fight the strongest person in here!" she yelled holding up her Vanguard deck.

Another girl walked in after her. She had short blonde hair and light green eyes. She had a pink turtleneck on and a pair of jeans and a necklace with a star shaped jewel pendant.

"Suri, you need to be more polite!" she sweat dropped.

"Who are you?" Morikawa asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce us." he blonde girl said, "My name is Tama Suzuki and this is by best friend Suri Sasaki." They both bowed.

"You said you wanted to battle the strongest person in here." Miwa reminded them.

Kai stood up.

"I thought Ai beat you the other day, Kai" Misaki said.

"Ai is still having her battle with Aichi. They all looked over at Ai and Aichi.

"Stand and draw. Erase all ties with this world! I ride Stardrive Dragon!" Ai shouted.

"Alright, I'll settle with fighting you." Suri smirked.

"You wanna have a battle with me?" Miwa asked Tama.

"Sure!" she smiled sheepishly, "I use the Bermuda Triangle and Suri uses Oracle Think Tanks."

After the battle:

"You two are really good!" Ai exclaimed after Suri and Tama won their matches.

"Of course, we've been playing since we were 5-year- olds." Suri smiled.

"You lost to another girl Kai." Miwa tried to hold back a laugh.

"You lost to Tama." Kai replied with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but I wasn't beaten by my little sister too. I don't even have a little sister."

"The national Cardfight Vanguard tournament is coming up. We have spots for 8 people on our two teams." Shin stated.

"All of us should sign up!" Ai beamed with excitement.

-Time skip to after the end of the store tournament—

"So, on our first team, we have Aichi Sendou, Kai Toshiki, Kamui Katsuragi, and Misaki Tokura. On our second team, we have Ai Toshiki, Emi Sendou, Suri Sasaki, and Tama Suzuki. Please give them a round of applause!" Shin announced. The store was filled with applause and shouting."

"Um, Ai," Aichi sounded nervous.

"What is it Aichi?"

"I just wanted to say that um, uh, I like you Ai." Ai's eyes widened.

She gave Aichi a big hug and a peck on the cheek before saying "I like you too Aichi."

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Suri, Emi, and Tama all said together. Miwa, Kamui, Morikawa, and Izaki all high-fived each other. Misaki smiled while Ai went red and buried her face in Aichi's chest.

Kai came over to them and said, "I trust you'll take care of my little sister, Aichi."

"Course Kai!" Aichi replied.

**Me: So how was it guys!**

**Sarah: What about our pairings!**

**Me: Relax, the story isn't done yet!**

**Tara: Umm… Please excuse them, they fight a lot.**

**Me and Sarah: SHUT UP!**

**Tara: See.**

**Ai: *off in lala land***

**Me: AWWW! Are you dreaming about Aichi!?**

**Ai: No!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: HEY GUYS! Heres another chapter of Kai'sLittle Sister! So what do Sara and Tara have to say!?**

**Sarah: What do I say?**

**Tara: I'm very excited to go out with Miwa! He's very cute.**

**Me: You just gave away the plot!**

**Sarah: I like Kai!**

**Me: Yeah, we know….. what is WRONG with you guys!**

**Tara: Many things actually….**

**Sarah: I have nothing else to say!?**

**Me: Okay then.**

**Ai: Can we just get on with the story!**

**Me: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

_In the last chapter:_

"_So, on our first team, we have Aichi Sendou, Kai Toshiki, Kamui Katsuragi, and Misaki Tokura. On our second team, we have Ai Toshiki, Emi Sendou, Suri Sasaki, and Tama Suzuki. Please give them a round of applause!" Shin announced. The store was filled with applause and shouting."_

"_Um, Ai," Aichi sounded nervous._

"_What is it Aichi?"_

"_I just wanted to say that um, uh, I like you Ai." Ai's eyes widened._

_She gave Aichi a big hug and a peck on the cheek before saying "I like you too Aichi."_

"_AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Suri, Emi, and Tama all said together. Miwa, Kamui, Morikawa, and Izaki all high-fived each other. Misaki smiled while Ai went red and buried her face in Aichi's chest. _

_Kai came over to them and said, "I trust you'll take care of my little sister, Aichi."_

"_Course Kai!" Aichi replied._

Chapter 7: The Triple Date

"HEY, AICHI!" Ai shouted.

"What's up Ai?"

"You wanna go on a triple date?"

"Doesn't the guy usually ask the girl out?"

"Yeah I'm just weird like that. And Suri and Tama really wanna go on a date too."

"And who might they be going with?"

"Kai and Miwa."

"…"

"Aichi?"

"I can understand Miwa, but do you really think Kai wants to go on a date Ai?"

"Trust me Aichi, I'm very convincing."

-Later at Card Capital—

"Alright Kai, I challenge you to a Cardfight!" Ai shouted.

"Why would I fight you again? We all know you're better than me at Vanguard, kay?"

"Then lets put a bet in there!"

"I'm listening."

"If I win, you and Miwa go on a triple date with me, Aichi, Suri, and Tama."

"And if you lose?"

"I do all your chores for a month."

-After the match cause again, I'm too lazy to talk about it—

'Yay, I won again." Ai yelled.

"Kai, you should have known better." Miwa said.

"WHATEVER!"

"Alright, are you okay with this Miwa?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Miwa looked away blushing.

"And you have no choice but to go, kay Kai?!"

"…*blush*"

"Alright guys! See you tomorrow!" Aichi smiled. "You were right Ai, You are really convincing."

"Wait!" Suri yelled.

"Which one are Suri and I going with?" Tama asked.

"I CALL TAMA!" Miwa shouted immediately. Every one stared at him as he slowly sank back down into his seat with steam coming off of his face.

"Then that means Kai is going with Suri!" Ai yelled.

Kai's face went all red and he said "Fine!"

**Me: Are you guys happy now!?**

**Sarah and Tara: YES!**

**Ai: I get to go on my first date with Aichi! But where are we all going?**

**Me: Again, me to know, and you to find out.**

**Ai: Meanie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: HEY GUYS! Alright! Triple date time!**

**Tara: Wow. Didn't know that Miwa felt that way about me… We could go pretty far. Let's se how he'll act on our Triple date.**

**Sarah: I still like Kai! I hope he is not too stubborn!**

**Me: Sarah, if You're going to say you like Kai every time we do this, I'm not gunna let you be in these little "author's notes" things.**

**Sarah: Fine! I promise! I swear to god!**

**Tara: I agree with Emily, Sarah keeps repeating that she likes Kai… It gets really annoying…. :/**

**Me: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Alright! On with the story**

_In the last Chapter:_

'_Yay, I won again." Ai yelled._

"_Kai, you should have known better." Miwa said._

"_WHATEVER!"_

"_Alright, are you okay with this Miwa?" Ai asked._

"_Yeah, I'm good." Miwa looked away blushing._

"_And you have no choice but to go, kay Kai?!"_

"…_*blush*"_

"_Alright guys! See you tomorrow!" Aichi smiled. "You were right Ai, You are really convincing."_

"_Wait!" Suri yelled._

"_Which one are Suri and I going with?" Tama asked._

"_I CALL TAMA!" Miwa shouted immediately. Every one stared at him as he slowly sank back down into his seat with steam coming off of his face._

"_Then that means Kai is going with Suri!" Ai yelled._

_Kai's face went all red and he said "Fine!"_

Chapter 8: The Amusement Park

They all met at Card Capital the next day.

"So, Aichi, Ai, what do you have planned for us today?" Suri asked.

"We're all going to the amusement park!" Ai answered.

"Oh, I love it there!" Tama beamed.

"Then let's go already!" Miwa urged.

When they got to the park, Kai decided they would go into the haunted house first. Ai and Suri were both terrified and clung to their dates like glue, while Tama, not being afraid of anything, pretended to be scared so she could cling to Miwa. She really liked him after all. Miwa was so happy, and was hugging and protecting Tama. Aichi was terrified as well, but put on a brave face for Ai. Kai wrapped his arm around Suri and blushed.

"We are never going in there ever again!" Ai and Suri shouted in unison.

"Can we go again?" Tama asked.

"NO!" Ai, Aichi and Suri replied.

Miwa then decided they would go on a rollercoaster called Krakin.

As they got on, Suri was shaking and Kai had an unamused face. Tama and Miwa were really excited Tama jumped on Miwa's back. Ai and Aichi didn't really care they were excited for the rest of the fun stuff. The roller coaster was going up and Suri grabbed Kai and hugged him. Kai really enjoyed it but didn't want to show it. Tama and Miwa were having the most fun. They were laughing and screaming. Ai and Aichi were having fun as well.

The ride ended and Suri was still shaking!

"It's time for Karaoke!" The man said on the loud speaker.

Miwa was pressuring Tama to join in and sing. Even though Tama wanted to join.

"I don't know…" Tama said. But she ran on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"I'm going to sing Answer by Megurine Luka!" When Tama started to sing the audience started to stand and clap.

_Many years have passed right before me, as I stare at the ever changing scenery  
But time is cruel that way, or so that's what they say  
Used to think that we would last forever, promised that we'd always be together  
But then it fades away, it all fades at the end of the day_

As time keeps on spinning I wonder and I ponder, "Do you think of me like I do you ?"  
The sadness that I felt and the pain that we both dealt, I hope it all just goes away forever

But isn't it strange how these feelings tear me right apart ?  
wherever and whenever, you're always in my heart  
Your voice still remains, like the way you used to say my name  
No matter what we go through we'll end up just the same

The pain that I feel will not heal, it keeps on piercing through  
I'll cherish all the love and the time I spent with you  
They're linked like a chain, all my feelings they will never change  
Now until forever, this love can't be explained

There's nothing I'd want to forget, no reason to hate or regret  
It's just that I had wished for a perfect world, but no, it wasn't so

You're no longer the one I always dream of  
Think it's time that I should find a new love  
A love that goes as planned, not one that will just end  
Like the sun that comes after a rainstorm  
All the feelings in my heart are reborn  
My broken heart has healed, but tell me if this is all real

As seasons keep on changing, our feelings rearrange, but I will think of you, just think of me too  
The moments that we shared and the times when we both cared, they'll always be a memory within me

I always believed, when I'd leave you'd still be in my heart, even if we're together or if we're far apart  
I know that in time, I will find a way to ease the pain, I hope that I'll be able to laugh with you again

But isn't it sad how we've moved on from all that we had ?  
Sometimes I still miss it, all of the good and bad  
No need to pretend, we both know how we felt in the end  
Now until forever, we'll always just be friends

The audience stood again and clapped while Tama ran back to Miwa and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, my turn!" Suri yelled. "I'm gunna sing The World is Mine by Hatsune Miku!"

_I'm the number one  
princess in the whole wide world  
so make sure you know by heart  
how to treat me...  
got it_

number one  
you must notice how my hairstyle's  
different from how I look every day

number two  
make sure you look down closely at my shoes, ok

number three  
Answer in three letters "I love you"  
whenever I open my mouth and speak to you  
If you understand,  
So, do something now about my open right hand

it's not like  
I'm being selfish and trying to bother you  
I just want you to feel from the heart,  
that I'm the best to you, because I am the

number one princess  
in the whole wide world  
You will notice me hey hey  
It's quite impossible to make me wait  
Who do you think the hell that I am  
Now I want to eat something sweet right now.  
Right now, you hear?

Ah! Check one two. Ahhhh!

Flaws? I think you mean adorable mistakes  
you aren't allowed to complain okay  
I say Are you listening to what I'm saying hey

Oh and also  
A little pony that is white that much is obvious  
Come and pick me up  
If you get it now  
kneel before me, take my hand say "my princess"

It's not that  
I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that  
however you should know that it is  
okay to scold me every once in a while

In this world, a prince  
who belongs only to me  
'bout time you noticed hey hey  
that both my hands are empty  
A prince who is  
oh so silent yet cold  
Oh for crying out loud  
Hurry up and notice it now

Hey!

It's obvious that you still  
do not understand  
Do not understand at all.

Many many strawberries on a short cake  
Using special eggs to make melting rich pudding  
Everything, everything. I will give it up  
Please don't think that I'm such a selfish brat  
I can do it if I really want to  
You'll regret it sooner or later

Hey of course Because I am your

number one  
princess in the whole wide world  
Keep your eyes on only me,  
or I'll go somewhere you don't know  
Then you hugged me from the back..  
It was so sudden... hey  
You say "Watch out, you're gonna get  
run over" and you turned away

...you are the one more dangerous to me  
Ah! Hey, baby! Ahhhh!

The crowd stood yet again and gave applause.

"Why don't you try Ai?" Aichi suggested.

"I already told you and Emi I'm not doing anymore karaoke."

The other contestants finished their singing and they announced the results. Third place was some random person. I'm too lazy to think of a name.

"In second place we have Suri Sasaki!" everyone clapped as she went on stage. "And finally, in first place, we have… *long drum roll* ... Tama Suzuki!" Tama screamed and ran up on stage with Miwa. Ai and Aichi clapped feverishly while Suri gave them hugs and Kai congratulated them.

After they had a late lunch, Aichi decided they would go on the merry go round. Miwa and Tama were on the bottom floor of the ride were there were marine animals, Ai and Aichi were on the second floor with knights and horses, and Kai and Suri were on the top floor with dragons and gods. Kai accidentally let a smile slip and they all teased him about it for a while.

As the boys go everyone ice cream, the girls all decided to go on the ferries wheel for the last ride. Ai and Aichi got on first, then Miwa and Tama, and finally Kai and Suri.

"So did you enjoy your day Ai?" Aichi asked.

"Of course Aichi, cause I got to spend the day with you!" Aichi gave her a kiss on the forehead.

With Miwa and Tama:

"Today was really fun Miwa!" Tama smiled.

"I had a great time too."

"The best part was that I got to spend the whole day with you!"

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah!"

"Then will you be my girlfriend?"

Tama smiled, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Miwa leaned over and game Tama a long passionate kiss.

With Kai and Suri:

"Um… Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say that I enjoyed spending the day with you."

"And I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend." The second the got that out he covered his mouth. Suri stared at him shocked.

"I don't know what to sa-." She was interrupted by Kai kissing her. She blushed, but kissed him back.

When they got off of the ferries wheel, they all said their goodbyes and went home.

**Me: So, What do you think!?**

**Sarah and Tara: *squeal***

**Me: *backs away* I'm gunna let them take over this part. *runs***

**Tara and Sarah: I LOVE IT! **

**Tara: Wow. The ending is beautiful. Good job Emily! **

**Sarah: I LOVED IT! The ending is the best part.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't uploaded on Monday and Tuesday. My mom and dad were staying home and I write better when I don't have them looking over my shoulder every 5 minutes. Anyway, thank you to Liger One and DemonicBloodyAngel for informing me that my chapters are a little short and to AnimatorKing for telling me that they don't include the Cardfight part when they talk. I also forgot to credit the people for the lyrics for the songs in the last chapter because someone was fangirling. *looks at Tara and Sarah***

**Sarah: Humph**

**Me: The lyrics for Answer are by Lizz, and her youtube channel is Nucl3arW3ss3l. The lyrics for The World is Mine are by Miku-tan and her youtube channel is itsMikutan. **

**Tara: You sure had a lot to say.**

**Me: I would have had less if you and Sarah weren't fangirls! Oh, by the way, Ai will be swearing a little in one of her dialogues, k? Just a warning. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

_In the last chapter:_

_As the boys go everyone ice cream, the girls all decided to go on the ferries wheel for the last ride. Ai and Aichi got on first, then Miwa and Tama, and finally Kai and Suri._

"_So did you enjoy your day Ai?" Aichi asked._

"_Of course Aichi, cause I got to spend the day with you!" Aichi gave her a kiss on the forehead._

_With Miwa and Tama:_

"_Today was really fun Miwa!" Tama smiled._

"_I had a great time too."_

"_The best part was that I got to spend the whole day with you!"_

"_You really mean that?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Then will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Tama smiled, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" _

_Miwa leaned over and game Tama a long passionate kiss._

_With Kai and Suri:_

"_Um… Kai?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I wanted to say that I enjoyed spending the day with you."_

"_And I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend." The second the got that out he covered his mouth. Suri stared at him shocked. _

"_I don't know what to sa-." She was interrupted by Kai kissing her. She blushed, but kissed him back. _

_When they got off of the ferries wheel, they all said their goodbyes and went home._

Chapter 9: To the Beach!

It had been a week since Q4 was eliminated from the national tournament. Aichi was always acting so depressed and kept saying it was his fault they didn't make it past the elimination round. Everything was so cheerful before this.

_Flashback:_

"_So what are we even going to call our Teams?" Tama asked._

"_How about VF Heart, for Vanguard Fighters by Heart?" Emi suggested._

"_Sure and I was thinking about Quadrifolia for the other team." Shin said._

"_That's a mouthful!" Kamui shouted._

"_Then how about we shorten it to Q4"_

"_That sounds cool! Then that's our team name!"_

"_In that case, I'll give my necklace to Kai for good luck." Suri took off her necklace ad put it around Kai. _(Remember in the chapter I introduced Suri and Tama, Suri had a four leaf clover as the pendant for her necklace?)

"_AW, how cute!" Tama said._

_Flashback Ends_

Ai arrived at card capital to see Kamui, Kejji, and Ejji supporting the TV screen. By the time they got it set up, the finals were already on. We saw Korin on the screen and Morikawa instantly leaped up.

"Oh, Korin, my darling! You didn't tell me you'd be there! You guys could have at least made it to the finals so I could see my girlfriend in person!" he yelled.

Miwa came in while Morikawa was still yelling and explained why Kai wasn't here. This just made Aichi even more depressed.

"Stop." Ai mumbled while she squeezed her hands into fists. Everyone looked at Ai. "Stop saying you're sorry." she said a little louder. She walked up to Aichi.

SLAP

Aichi fell back with surprises and looked up at Ai. She was crying.

"STOP SAYING YOU'RE SORRY! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT YOU DIDN'T GET TO THE FINALS, OKAY!? STOP SAYING C*** LIKE THAT! NEXT TIME YOU'RE GOING TO THE FINALS AND KICKING THAT B****** REN'S COCKY A**! BECAUSE NO WAY IN HOLY H*** AM I GUNNA LET YOU MOPE AROUND ALL DAY AND PUT YOURSELF DOWN!" she yelled. Everyone was shocked.

She kneeled down next to Aichi and pulled him into a hug and rested her chin on his head while she was still crying.

"Why do you have to be such and idiot?" her voice was shaky.

"Thanks Ai" Aichi said and hugged her back. Aichi helped her up and wiped away her tears.

"And that is why you don't make Ai mad." Miwa said breaking the tension.

Aichi waked up to Shin, "I want you to train me to be a better cardfighter, cause, I know I can get to the next level."

Everyone stated their reasons to train and we all decided to go to the beach for a training boot camp.

- The Next Day-

When Ai arrived at the card shop, Aichi, Emi, and Kamui were already there.

"I would have to go anyway because of I don't wake him up, he would sleep halfway through the camp and learn nothing."

"Why don't I wake Aichi up and you can wake up Kamui." Ai said and winked at Kamui.

Kamui started blushing and imagining the weekend at the beach with Emi.

Morikawa walked in half dress for swimming. Miwa arrived after that , dragging Kai in. Suri and Tama arrived after that.

"Wait, 12 of us aren't gunna fit in the manager's beat up old van!" Morikawa stated.

Misaki put her hands on Morikawa and Izaki's shoulders, "I have some bad news."

"Are you saying we have to stay behind?!" They shouted.

"I won't stand for this! Wait for me OCEAN!" Morikawa yelled.

"You don't have to worry," Shin interrupted, "see, I thought ahead and booked a bigger van."

"That was close." Morikawa sighed. Misaki smirked. "Wait, you knew there was enough room?!" Morikawa shouted.

"Yeah huh," Misaki said coolly and got into the van.

"She was totally messing with our heads." Izaki smiled.

Every put their luggage in the back and got in the van.

"Listen up you guys! Get your seat belts fastened!" Morikawa said.

"We're waiting for you." Izaki replied.

"Then say it with me, TO THE BEACH!"

Misaki opened her mouth to say something, but Ai beat her to it.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ai yelled at him. Morikawa instantly sat down and cowered in fear.

Time skip

We got off of the van and stretched our legs as we walked over to the ocean.

"Ahhhh!" Aichi smiled at the sight.

"It's beautiful!" Ai said.

"Breath that fresh air!" Emi breathed in deeply.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Kamui stated.

"Last one in is a grade 0!" Morikawa shouted taking off his shirt.

"Hold it!" Shin interrupted.

"Thanks for reminding me, I gotta do stretches before I swim. And a 1 and a 2…"

"Oh brother, we're staying at that cottage on the hill. I need some volunteers to carry the luggage up there."

Team Caesar came along and everyone ran up to start some cardfights and completely for got about the luggage that Shin ended up carrying himself. They had a bunch of cardfights and after that, finally made dinner. Miwa saw Ai peeling and cutting some potatoes for curry.

"She'll make a great wife, Aichi!" Miwa smirked. Aichi blushed beet red. Kai was expertly dicing some onions. Misaki, Suri and Yuri were washing the rice.

"Who knew Kai was so good with a knife?!" Miwa said.

"I don't think we need diced onions for the stew." Izaki told Kai.

Kai stopped his cutting to answer, "I'm planning on frying all these up with a special seasoning."

"Well, don't mind me then."

Kenji, Tama, and Gai were cutting firewood to cook dinner. (Who knew Tama was so strong?!)

"So how long are you gunna be cooking those onions?" Miwa was watching Kai.

"Till they're ready."

Everyone was amazed at how good it turned out.

Ai, Aichi and Emi finished washing the dished. Morikawa wanted to go to the beach, but it was dark so we just lit up fireworks.

Morikawa threw some poppers by Aichi's feet and started to make him dance around.  
"Look guys, I made Aichi dance!"

"It's only fun until someone loses and eye!" Izaki told him.

"Wat do you think you're doing Morikawa" Ai had flames in her eyes and was towing above him. Everyone sweat dropped. We pent the rest of the night enjoying ourselves and then took our baths and went to sleep.

Aichi was having a bad dream.

"Aichi, wake up, Aichi!" Ai shouted.

Aichi opened his eyes and saw Ai looking down at him.

"Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep." Ai asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks Ai." Aichi smiled.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ai sat down on the bed and gave him a hug. She was really worried.

"All my cards have turned against me!" Morikawa and Izaki mimicked earning a death glare from Ai. They both ran out of the room in fear. Emi climbed up to the bunk above Aichi and woke up Kamui.

Everyone was sitting down for breakfast which to everyone's discomfort, except Ai, Kamui, and Emi, was curry yet again. Every one went down to the beach and started relaxing. Kamui started his "Training camp."

"Kamui," Ai towered above them yet again with a fake smile on her face, "what do you think your doing to my dear, dear, Aichi?"

Ai was wearing a white bikini with a pink heart on the right top side. She left her hair down and it was up to her waist. She was also wearing the necklace that Aichi gave her for Christmas. She hadn't taken it off since.

"We can do more training later, right now we have to enjoy out time at the beach." she scolded them.

After a morning of relaxation, everyone went inside for lunch, which was noodles, and started to train with new decks they built. We had a lot of fun on our weekend at the beach. Morikawa realized he didn't get to go swimming on our way home and said something about fate mocking him.

**Me: Long chapter for you guys, what do you think?**

**Ai: That was a really fun weekend, well it would have been if Morikawa was less annoying and hyper.**

**Morikawa: Don't talk to your superior like that!**

**Ai: Superior!? We're in the same class at school!**

**Me: Break it up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm gunna start using pov and see how it turns out, k?**

**Sarah: What does pov stand for?**

**Me: It means point of view, geez Sarah.**

**Tara: Let's get to the story before they start fighting, cause I can already see sparks in the air. Emily does not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

_In the last chapter:_

_Everyone was sitting down for breakfast which to everyone's discomfort, except Ai, Kamui, and Emi, was curry yet again. Every one went down to the beach and started relaxing. Kamui started his "Training camp."_

"_Kamui," Ai towered above them yet again with a fake smile on her face, "what do you think your doing to my dear, dear, Aichi?"_

_Ai was wearing a white bikini with a pink heart on the right top side. She left her hair down and it was up to her waist. She was also wearing the necklace that Aichi gave her for Christmas. She hadn't taken it off since._

"_We can do more training later, right now we have to enjoy out time at the beach." she scolded them._

_After a morning of relaxation, everyone went inside for lunch, which was noodles, and started to train with new decks they built. We had a lot of fun on our weekend at the beach. Morikawa realized he didn't get to go swimming on our way home and said something about fate mocking him._

Chapter 10: Underground Cardfights

Aichi's POV

Kai hadn't been here all week and I was starting to worry about him.

"Have you seen Ai, Aichi?" Tama asked us.

"No, not today."

"She would have been here right now…" Suri said.

Ai's POV

Miwa and I saw Kai heading down some alleys and being his best friend and little sister, we decided to follow him.

"Wow, love what you've done with the place… creepy." Miwa said as we walked past some rundown buildings, "I got a really bad feeling about what waits for us down this alley."

Unlike Miwa, I kept quiet most of the way to wherever we were going. We heard some shouting up ahead and ran over to see what it was.

"What's this?" Miwa asked.

"I don't know." I replied. Everyone started to look at us.

"Don't mind me; I'm just looking for my lost puppy!" Miwa lied.

"Yeah, it was chasing my little kitty." Better just play along

We heard an unfamiliar voice, "You're mine!"

Miwa and I saw Kai was about to battle against someone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They put down their decks and started to fight. I had heard about these fights. No one here followed any of the rules in Vanguard. They all cheated one way or another.

"When I win, I'm taking that deck of yours, because in an underground you gotta put something on the line." The guy he was battling explained.

"This is dangerous, what are you thinking Kai?!" Miwa whispered.

"That's fine, because I'm not gunna let you win." Kai replied.

'What have you gotten yourself into, Kai?' I thought to myself.

-After the fight-

"You stacked you deck and snuck a card in from your pocket. And even still, you weren't able to beat me." Kai said.

"That's Kai for you, noticed all that cheating, but destroyed the guy anyway." I said.

"Here's the deal, I beat you, now bring Jun out to face me." Kai demanded.

"Not on your life. You can't just demand to see the king." the guy said, "Besides, me and my boys have something more entertaining planned for you."

Some thugs started to surround Kai. Without thinking, I ran out in front of him.

"You lay a finger on him, and you will pay." I hissed.

"And what's a little lady like you gunna do?"

"I'm not little, I'm fourteen."

"Hold it!" Miwa stepped in, "Gentlemen, gentlemen," I hissed, "and lady, that's enough!"

"And who are you?" the supposed leader asked.

"My name is Miwa, I came along with Kai and Ai"

"What do I care."

"You should leave this guy alone if you value you life, Ai is a black belt in karate and a master of judo, and Kai's connected if you catch my drift."

"Hey, wait, they totally look like the police commissioner's kids and they probably got a squad of cops watching them. My mom said if I get arrested again she's canceling my allowance."

Miwa pushed us away. "Do us a favor and stay away from that place." Miwa told Kai.

"I'll go where I want to. Kai replied.

"This is about Ren, huh?" Miwa asked. Kai and I both stopped.

"Hardly," Kai said. We continued walking.

"Oh, come on man, its obvious you're thinking about him." I tried to reason with him.

"Can't say I'd blame you after seeing his amazing performance at nationals." Miwa said.

Miwa turned to go back to the place where he had that cardfight and I followed knowing he would get himself into trouble.

"We came here to talk to June." he said.

"Hey, it's those kids from earlier, you little punks!" the guy that fought Kai shouted.

"What's your business with the king." another man inquired.

"I want you to leave Kai alone if he's foolish enough to come back." Miwa replied.

"Say what?!"

"I'm begging you."

"You just made this too easy."

-Mini-Time Skip-

We saw Kai walk in.

"Miwa, Ai!" Kai glared at us.

"I'm sorry about this." Miwa apologized. He was chained to a pole, but that didn't mean I was.

"And why is Ai here too?"

"You really think I would leave this pinhead?" I lightly hit the side of Miwa's head.

_Flashback_

_They had chained Miwa to the basket ball pole and turned to me._

"_You're up next." Jun said as he threw his chain at me._

_I caught it in between my index and middle fingers. "I don't think so."_

"_How?!" Jun asked, everyone looked shocked._

"_I'm a free spirit. You can't lock me up."_

"_And how do I know you won't leave?"_

"_Do you really think I'd leave that airhead here to fend for himself?"_

"_I like your attitude. You're pretty cute too, why don't you join me?"_

"_Let me remind you. I don't follow anyone. What I do is my decision and mine alone. Besides, I know my brother will come get the blockhead."_

_Flashback Ends_

"Okay, that's enough of a reunion I think." Jun interrupted, "I heard you wanted an audience with me."

"So you're the king of underground cardfights?" Kai asked.

"That's right, I'm the one you want. What's it to you?"

"Give me back Ai and the idiot."

"I'm assuming I'm the idiot you're referring to." Miwa said.

"Yes, yes you are." I replied.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Kai stared to walk over to us.

"I deserved that." Miwa agreed.

Jun blocked Kai from coming closer with his "shackle," "I see you're unaware of how things work in this place. See, where you come from, everyone's afraid of breaking the rules. But in the underground, we do as we please and the strong survive. So, which world do you want to be a part of. Up there, you're only as good as the game lets you be. Here, we make our own strength. Now tell me that isn't appealing."

"I have nothing to prove to you or anyone else." Kai replied.

"You remind me of a caged bird Kai. You'll never reach your potential, unless you break free and spread your wings. Control what's below you and what's above will follow. You could have everything, if you agree to be my assistant."

"No thanks."

"Now that's the face of a man that trusts no one. I'm the same way. In fact the only thing I believe in is cardfighting. Cards don't lie, they don't cheat. You either win or lose, that's it, and down here, it's winner takes all. Beat me and you take you're friend and your sister, but you don't stand a chance. I can just picture it. You're all gunna belong to me from now on."

We were all strapped to a motion figure system.

"You think you're ready to take on the king of underground fights? Don't worry, I'll make sure you get the royal treatment"

"Now stand up, (the) Vanguard." they both said.

"You better beat him to a pulp or I'm never going to forgive you, Kai." I told him.

-After the battle-

"You said you were the best with the Dark Irregular's deck." Kai stated, "But, I know someone who's far better than you could ever hope to be."

"You… beat me." Jun murmured.

"Like you promised, give me the numbskull."

"I prefer idiot." Miwa complained. "Well I hope you enjoyed yourself because this is the last time I let you use me as bait."

"I dunno what you're talking about." Kai replied.

"Oh, whatever, you knew I was going to come back here and ask them to leave you alone. When I was taken, it played right into you hands."

"You're joking." Jun interrupted.

"Don't hold it against him. My brother has a weird way of doing things." I smiled.

"Are you bipolar? You we're about to rip my guts out a minute ago."

"I am not bipolar." I yelled.

"So how did you figure it out?" Kai asked Miwa.

"I say you smile before the match began." Miwa replied.

"But I never smile."

"Yeah, no kidding." I rolled my eyes and we all left for home.

Aichi's POV

"We've been waiting all day and Kai, Ai and Miwa are still not here!" Aichi asked.

"When can I go home. Tama and Suri already left and I'm so sleepy, bro." Kamui complained.

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Ai: I am not bipolar! *pout***

**Me: Tell that to Jun."**

**Aichi: Why weren't you guys at Card Capital?**

**Ai: Miwa was being a bonehead.**

**Miwa: I said I preferred idiot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: HEY GUYS! The tournament is back!**

**Tara: Does this mean me and Sarah are actually in the chapter? Last two, we were barely in there.**

**Me: Yes, you can be in this one. This is my last day of winter break! T~T Why is the world so cruel! *SOB***

**Tara: Since she's crying, I'll say it again. Emily does not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

* * *

_In the last chapter:_

"_You said you were the best with the Dark Irregular's deck." Kai stated, "But, I know someone who's far better than you could ever hope to be."_

"_You… beat me." Jun murmured._

"_Like you promised, give me the numbskull."_

"_I prefer idiot." Miwa complained. "Well I hope you enjoyed yourself because this is the last time I let you use me as bait."_

"_I dunno what you're talking about." Kai replied._

"_Oh, whatever, you knew I was going to come back here and ask them to leave you alone. When I was taken, it played right into you hands."_

"_You're joking." Jun interrupted._

"_Don't hold it against him. My brother has a weird way of doing things." I smiled._

"_Are you bipolar? You we're about to rip my guts out a minute ago."_

"_I am not bipolar." I yelled._

"_So how did you figure it out?" Kai asked Miwa._

"_I say you smile before the match began." Miwa replied._

"_But I never smile."_

"_Yeah, no kidding." I rolled my eyes and we all left for home._

_Aichi's POV_

"_We've been waiting all day and Kai, Ai and Miwa are still not here!" Aichi asked._

"_When can I go home? Tama and Suri already left and I'm so sleepy, bro." Kamui complained._

* * *

Chapter 11: Tournament time

Suri POV

VF Heart and Q4 had won the shop tournament, but just by a hair. We met at the front of Card Capital and set out for regionals. Ai was taking a nap on Aichi's shoulder and Emi and Tama were discussing the best way to set up a Bermuda Triangle deck. When we got to the tournament hall, everyone turned their heads to Q4.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Aichi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Q4 won the last regional qualifiers so now we're a big deal, bro." Kamui answered.

"Or rather, now we're a big target." Misaki complained.

"Take a look around, everyone here wants a piece of you guys." we all turned around and saw Gouki.

"Hey, Gouki!" Aichi greeted.

"Oh, no! I forgot all about Team Handsome! Which means somewhere around here-" Kamui looked around.

"Kamui!" Nagisa was running up to him. Kamui quickly dodged out of the way. "You can't avoid me, Kamui!" Team Handsome launched her back at him and she tackled him onto the ground. "Told ya!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Kamui shouted.

"'Cause you're too cute to leave alone!"

"Isn't she a firecracker?" Gouki laughed.

"Why can't we be like them Kamui?" Nagisa pointed at Ai and Aichi.

"You guys look so cute together," Emi complimented.

"Miss Emi, don't say that!" Kamui shouted and Emi tilted her head.

"You guys aren't going to beat us this time! In order to defeat you guys, every member of Team Handsome has gone under a strict, super special training regimen. So underestimating any of us will be the last mistake you ever make." Gouki stated.

"We-well, since you mentioned it, our team also underwent some training. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if all the other teams here had done the same." Shin replied.

"Really?" Misaki asked.

"I think you've got a point." Kai said.

"Yeah, I bet they have," Aichi thought out loud.

"I can see that," I cut in.

"Take a look Kamui! I've changed a lot, haven't I?" Nagisa asked Kamui.

"Not really." he replied flatly. Tama and I giggled.

"What do you mean 'Not really,.'!?" Nagisa pinched Kamui's cheek, "I'm way stronger than the last time and you know it! You're supposed to notice these things about the girl you love."

"Haven't I been clear?! I don't love you!" Kamui shouted back.

"Why does your beautiful mouth tell filthy lies!?"

Aichi and Ai laughed nervously again.

"What are you looking at?" Gouki asked, "He belongs to Nagisa, and don't you forget it."

"I'm good with that," Aichi replied and put his arm around Ai, "I have Ai." She smiled.

"You guys never told us you were and item." Hiroshi stated.

"Since we're on the subject of relationships, you should also know that Suri and Kai are together too," Ai teased us.

"You didn't have to tell them." Kai grumbled.

"Listen up guys; we didn't appreciate missing out on nationals, so we're totally going to beat you this time." Gouki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We're not going to lose to you. We've still got unfinished business with Team AL4." Tama said. The air became tense around us all.

"Is that so?" Gouki asked.

"Yeah." I told them.

"Alright this time around we have seventeen teams competing, but only one can go to the national tournament." The announcer stated, "All your training and hard work comes down to these next few battles."

"Hey Aichi, Ai!" we all heard Morikawa from the stands and turned to look. Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki, Ejji and Kejji were all holding a banner that said 'Go Team Q4 and Team VF Heart!' "We're here to cheer you on! You better not lose or we'll look silly!" Morikawa shouted.

"They already do." Emi sweat dropped. All the lights went off and Ultra Rare was on stage.

Morikawa instantly went into his fanboy mode, "I LOVE YOU!"

And they finally started the tournament.

Tama's POV

There were a lot of tough battles for us to overcome and everyone was trying their very best. We were in the semi finals we were up against a team called Team Avengers while Team Q4 was up against Team Handsome.

"I guess I'll have to beat you to get to Kai" a boy with white hair said.

"If you want Kai, you're gunna have to get through me." Suri stated. Suri won the battle and I was up next. We ended up winning and watched Team Q4's match. Something was up with Aichi. He wasn't his usual self. He easily won against Gouki and after that Ai passed out. We took her to the nurse's office. And after Q4 won, we said we would withdraw from the tournament because we were worried about Ai. We all rushed back to see that Ai had woken up and Emi was taking care of her.

Aichi's POV

When we got to the nurse's office we all bombarded Ai with questions.

"Calm down," she laughed, "I'm just fine. And congrats form making it to nationals again."

'Is this what Ren meant about how Ai was special,' I thought

_Flashback_

_Ren just won his match against Korin. "Aichi Sendou was it? Take care of Ai for me, she has a very special ability and I would hate to lose her. Who knows? Maybe one day she'll be of use to you too, Aichi."_

_Flashback End_

'What did he mean?" I pondered.

-Time Skip-

Ai and I were walking around the mall when I felt something pulling at me to go to Psy Shop. When we went in we were greeted be Korin and Rekka when Ren came in.

"I see you've been taking care of Ai, Aichi." he said.

"Nice to see you again, Ren," Ai replied sarcastically.

Ren walked up to us, "When Aichi cardfights, you both get a feeling you can't explain, am I right? Like the cards are telling you what to do and what will happen."

We both gasped. How did he know?

"You know about that?" we both asked in unison.

"That feeling you get is a very special ability you've managed to awaken. Interestingly, Aichi, you have the exact same power that I have. Only a few people are lucky enough to have the precious gift we share. Ai's ability is slightly different, sadly. Discovering that strength within myself was what allowed me to become such a dominant cardfighter. We are all very gifted people, Aichi, Ai. And this is only the beginning. You can both still grow much stronger, if you want to."

"Then Kai will finally respect me as an equal?" I asked.

"Yes, and I've got something to help you get there. Playing with this deck will expand your power far beyond what you ever thought possible." He took a card out of the deck and showed us Blaster Dark.

"Ren, you can't give that to him." Korin cut in. Ai and I saw Blaster Dark and stumbled back.

"You saw it right in front of you. The undeniable power of these cards." Ren smiled.

"What are they?" Ai asked.

"It's a Shadow Paladin Deck." Korin answered, "You sacrifice you allies in order to gain incredible levels of strength. They're the exact opposite of the Royal Paladins you've both been using. Just keep in mind that each and every cardfighter has a deck they're meant to use." I looked at my deck and took our Blaster Blade.

Ren laughed, "Aichi, You want to get stronger, don't you, for Kai's sake? Just picture it!"

Ai, Ren, and I all appeared on the planet Cray, "It's a hard decision, 'cause you are weak." Ren told me, "You don't want to be weak anymore, do you? Trust me, you were meant to have this. Take it if you desire real power. If you ever want to see Kai again, you have to accept this gift I'm offering." He handed the Shadow Paladin Deck to me, so I took it.

Ai's POV

The second he took the deck, Aichi changed completely. It was frightening how easily he beat Korin.

She fell to her knees, "Unbelievable, his Psyqualia is so strong." Aichi smirked.

"That's crazy!" Rekka shouted, "He beat Korin like it was nothing. Does this mean he's unlocked his full power?"

"Finally, I can take down anyone." Aichi whispered.

* * *

**Me: *Sniff* I you were wondering what Ai's ability is, its that she can't use her Psyqualia to battle, but she can support anybody who can and take any pain they would usually have. That's why she fainted after Aichi battle Gouki.**

**Tara: Poor Ai…**

**Sarah: Why can't I have Psyqualia?**

**Me: DO YOU WANNA BE A MANIAC?**

**Sarah: … Never mind.**

**Me: Now, back to crying about school. *Sob***


	12. Shoutouts!

**Me: HEY GUYS! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm gunna give them some shout outs! So here they are: Liger One, DemonicBloodyAngel, wendy985, DCLWLOKPR44424, lakes13, MelMiss, Code-Emperor07, and DualStarduster!**

**Tara: Did you really have to do shout outs?**

**Me: No, but I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Sarah: You're too nice for your own good.**

**Me: *Goes into angel mode* I know!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm back with another chapter of Kai's Little Sister! Just got back from school and man am I tired. But that's not gunna stop me from writing for u guys!**

**Tara: Why do we have to wake up so early for school Emily?**

**Me: Don't ask me!**

**Sarah: I get to sleep and extra 10 min.**

**Me and Tara: Lucky!**

**Me: Oh, btw, Dual Starduster asked why I didn't make it so Ren gave Ai a Shadow Paladin Deck. That deck wouldn't have changed her because she doesn't use her power to fight, so I just let her use her original deck. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

_In the last chapter:_

_Ren walked up to us, "When Aichi cardfights, you both get a feeling you can't explain, am I right? Like the cards are telling you what to do and what will happen."_

_We both gasped. How did he know?_

"_You know about that?" we both asked in unison._

"_That feeling you get is a very special ability you've managed to awaken. Interestingly, Aichi, you have the exact same power that I have. Only a few people are lucky enough to have the precious gift we share. Ai's ability is slightly different, sadly. Discovering that strength within myself was what allowed me to become such a dominant cardfighter. We are all very gifted people, Aichi, Ai. And this is only the beginning. You can both still grow much stronger, if you want to."_

"_Then Kai will finally respect me as an equal?" I asked._

"_Yes, and I've got something to help you get there. Playing with this deck will expand your power far beyond what you ever thought possible." He took a card out of the deck and showed us Blaster Dark. _

"_Ren, you can't give that to him." Korin cut in. Aichi and Ai saw Blaster Dark and stumbled back._

"_You saw it right in front of you. The undeniable power of these cards." Ren smiled._

"_What are they?" Ai asked._

"_It's a Shadow Paladin Deck." Korin answered, "You sacrifice you allies in order to gain incredible levels of strength. They're the exact opposite of the Royal Paladins you've both been using. Just keep in mind that each and every cardfighter has a deck they're meant to use." I looked at my deck and took our Blaster Blade._

_Ren laughed, "Aichi, You want to get stronger, don't you, for Kai's sake? Just picture it!" _

_Ai, Ren, and I all appeared on the planet Cray, "It's a hard decision, 'cause you are weak." Ren told me, "You don't want to be weak anymore, do you? Trust me, you were meant to have this. Take it if you desire real power. If you ever want to see Kai again, you have to accept this gift I'm offering." He handed the Shadow Paladin Deck to me, so I took it._

_Ai's POV_

_The second he took the deck, Aichi changed completely. It was frightening how easily he beat Korin. _

_She fell to her knees, "Unbelievable, his Psyqualia is so strong." Aichi smirked._

"_That's crazy!" Rekka shouted, "He beat Korin like it was nothing. Does this mean he's unlocked his full power?" _

"_Finally, I can take down anyone." Aichi whispered._

Chapter 12: Come Back Aichi!

Emi's POV

I was taking out some cake for me, mom and Aichi. Mom came in with the tea.

"What is with your brother these days? He should be down here too." Mom asked.

"I think he's got a lot of work to do getting his deck ready for nationals. Let's just him be. I'll take his cake up later." I replied.

"If you think it's best."

Aichi's POV

"I'm a lot stronger thanks to the Shadow Paladins," I said to myself, "this is my chance. I'm gunna get better and then you'll finally look at me as your equal. Isn't that right, Kai?"

Ai's POV

It was really late and everyone was heading home. The only people left at the shop were Shin, Misaki, Assita-cat, Kamui, Izaki, Morikawa, Miwa, and me. Suri and Tama had already gone home.

"You know, Aichi hasn't been to the shop since regionals. You think his nerves finally got the best of him?" Izaki asked.

"No, Aichi's not the same guy anymore." Kamui answered.

"I'll bet you anything that he's just holed up in his room shivering and shaking. 'Help me Morikawa, I'm scared! I need more of your wise teachings!'" Morikawa imitated, "Am I right, am I right!?"

"Could you stop talking now?" I asked. We then heard a motorcycle outside.

It was Korin. "I'm looking for Toshiki Kai." she stated.

"We haven't seen him." Kamui told her.

"Well can you get him down here for me?"

"Easier said than done, that guy has a habit of vanishing into thin air." Morikawa replied.

"One of you has to know where he is."

We all looked at each other.

"Oh, right!" me and Miwa both said.

"You know where he is?" Izaki asked.

"Of course! Kai would get mad if we told you this, but this is important." I told them.

"We'll take you to where he hangs out these days." Miwa said to Korin.

"Good there's no time to waste!" Korin urged. Miwa and I got on her motor cycle. "Hold on! I wouldn't want to lose you guys."

"Sure."

We took off with Miwa screaming in my ears. We arrived at the underground cardfight area. Kai had beaten the man he played before again.

"Hey guys, it's been a while!" I greeted.

"Hello Ai," Jun came over and kissed my wrist. Kai glared at him.

"Kai, I realize you're busy kicking butt right now, but how 'bout you take a minute to talk to your old buddy!?" Miwa asked.

"I've got nothing to say to you." Kai replied.

"But you just said something," I joked.

Korin walked up to us, "I came here for a cardfight. I wanna see if what everyone's been saying is true. You up for the challenge?

"Sure, why not?" Kai accepted.

We were all strapped on the motion system again. Miwa complained about being strapped to it again and the battle began.

-After the battle-

Kai turned to me, "Ai, you were with Aichi, weren't you? Why didn't you do anything to stop him from taking that deck? Don't you care about him?"

"I care about him just as much as you and Korin, but it's not up to me to make his decisions. I just have to hope he'll get back on the right path. This is how we all get stronger." I replied.

We all went to watch Aichi the next day at the tournament, everyone but Kai, Miwa, and Korin.

Misaki's POV

After Aichi's first battle, Ai fainted again and we had to take her to the nurse's office, and with every battle Aichi had, her condition got worse.

"We need to make sure that Aichi doesn't need to play another match today, for Ai." Kamui told me.

"Yeah," I replied.

We went in to tell them the news.

"Me and Misaki are going to take card of the matches form here on out," Kamui said, "Every time you play, Aichi, Ai passes out and we're worried."

"I'm just fine," Ai tried to smile, but she stared coughing.

"You can't stop me from battling! Q4 needs my strength if we're gunna make it to the finals!" Aichi argued.

"We're gunna take care of this, without your help." I said and me and Kamui left.

"I'm really sorry Aichi," I heard Ai apologizing to him.

"It's okay, they'll find out they're gunna need me, soon." he replied.

I saw this creepy guy and he told me a bunch of stuff about me and that we were going to lose and walked off.

Kamui barely won his match gave me a high-five as I walked out for my match.

Ai's POV

Misaki was had a tough opponent, but she managed to pull through.

They had a lot of tough battles, but in the finals for Block C, they had lost a match and Aichi had to battle. I watched him change completely again and after the fight everything faded and I blacked out.

Miwa's POV

Aichi had won his match and the girls next to us were going on about how cool Aichi was.

"You know, he has a girlfriend." Izaki told them.

"You shouldn't have said that!" I warned him and the girls started to throw a fit.

"Is that really our friend down there?" Morikawa asked.

Emi came up to us, "Guys! Ai's condition just got worse! They had to take her to the hospital!" We all gasped and rushed to see her.

-Time Skip-

Korin brought us to the underground cardfight area when she got on her motorcycle again.

"Where are you going? Aren't you gunna watch the battle?" I asked her.

"I need to get someone else." she answered and rode off.

-After the battle-

Aichi finally went back to normal and Korin came back with Ai. Ai got off of the bike still in her pink pajamas and Korin put a blanket around her.

"Aichi," she called for him weakly. He ran over to her and hugged her nearly knocking her off her feet. Suri and Tama were crying their eyes out at the sight.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" I asked them.

Suddenly Aichi kissed Ai in front of everyone. Misaki covered Kamui's eyes while me, Kai's, and Korin's jaws dropped and Tama and Suri suddenly stopped crying and squealed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kamui asked.

"You're too young for this right now." Misaki told him.

"I'm so sorry," Aichi apologized to Ai.

"It's okay," she told him, "you know I'll always forgive you, I love you."

"I love you too, Ai." Aichi pulled her in for another hug.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we should go home," I said.

Misaki uncovered Kamui's eyes and we all headed back home.

**Me: Man, this chapter's ending was sappy**

**Sarah and Tara: That was so sweet!**

**Ai: I'm glad Aichi's back to being himself.**

**Tara: Now how did it feel?**

**Ai: What?**

**Tara: Is Aichi a good kisser?**

**Ai: I'm out of here! I don't wanna answer any questions!**

**Me: See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm back!**

**Tara: We know, you don't have to say 'HEY GUYS!' every time you write a chapter!**

**Me: But that's me greeting! Anyway, Sarah has officially been taken out of these little notes because she's been really annoying lately.**

**Tara: Sad, we know, but she's still gunna be in the story!**

**Me: I don not ow- you get it by now, right? I don't have to say it again.**

_In the last chapter:_

_Korin brought us to the underground cardfight area when she got on her motorcycle again._

"_Where are you going? Aren't you gunna watch the battle?" I asked her._

"_I need to get someone else." she answered and rode off._

_-After the battle-_

_Aichi finally went back to normal and Korin came back with Ai. Ai got off of the bike still in her pink pajamas and Korin put a blanket around her. _

"_Aichi," she called for him weakly. He ran over to her and hugged her nearly knocking her off her feet. Suri and Tama were crying their eyes out at the sight._

"_Hey, are you guys okay?" I asked them._

_Suddenly Aichi kissed Ai in front of everyone. Misaki covered Kamui's eyes while me, Kai's, and Korin's jaws dropped and Tama and Suri suddenly stopped crying and squealed._

"_Hey, what's going on?" Kamui asked._

"_You're too young for this right now." Misaki told him._

"_I'm so sorry," Aichi apologized to Ai._

"_It's okay," she told him, "you know I'll always forgive you, I love you."_

"_I love you too, Ai." Aichi pulled her in for another hug._

"_I hate to ruin the moment, but we should go home," I said._

_Misaki uncovered Kamui's eyes and we all headed back home._

Chapter 13: Ai's Birthday

Ai's POV

I came into Card Capital and was greeted by everyone.

"Hey, my birthday is coming up and I wanted to invite all of you to the ball." I said as I gave them invitations.

"You hold a ball for your birthday?" Morikawa asked.

"We have a lot of family members so we just rent a big hall instead of trying to fit everyone in the house."

"How old are you gunna be?" Misaki asked looking at her invitation.

"Fourteen."

"You said you were fourteen when we were following Kai a few weeks ago." Miwa said.

"Yeah, I decided I was close enough to fourteen to say I am." I smiled, "So will you guys come?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world, right guys?" Aichi replied and everyone nodded..

"Oh, can you give these to your mom and Emi?" I asked and handed Aichi two more invitations as he nodded

"Alright then, I need to go help get thing ready. I'll see you at the ball next week!" I said and ran off.

-Time Skip-

Aichi's POV

We arrived at Ai's birthday ball and it was packed with people.

"It looks beautiful here," mom complimented, "Now where is Ai, I'd like to meet her."

As if on queue, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on Ai. She was wearing a white dress with short sleeves that flowed to her ankles and a pink ribbon around her waist. Her hair was down and curled with a pink rose shaped clip on her right side. She had a pink choker on and white high heels. I could see the chain of the necklace I gave her for Christmas, but I couldn't see the pendant because it was tucked under the top part of the dress. She was also wearing gloves that went slightly past her elbows

"Welcome to my birthday ball everyone!" she greeted and everyone clapped, "I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight! If you have any questions feel free to ask me, Kai, or my Uncle if you have any question and enjoy the party!"

"She looks so cute!" Suri and Tama squealed.

"She's very pretty Aichi," mom said.

She got off stage and ran over to us, "Hey guys!"

Shizuka's POV

Ai ran over and greeted us. Aichi put an arm around her waist and she responded with a peck on his cheek.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ai," I said, "I'm Shizuka Sendou, Aichi's mom."

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Sendou," she bowed.

"Happy birthday, Ai," Emi smiled.

"Thanks Emi!"

A little girl ran up to Ai, "Ai, where do we put your present?" He held up a box wrapped in white wrapping paper and tied with a blue ribbon.

"Thank you, Naomi," Ai smiled and bent down to the girl's height and pointed to a table full of presents, "The table is over there." Naomi giggled and ran off to put the present on the table

"Ai, Ai!" a group of little boys called her, "Is the cake chocolate?"

She laughed, "Yes, the cake is chocolate." They all cheered and ran off.

"The children seem to like you," I commented.

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess."

The music changed into a waltz. I recognized the song to be the Waltz of the Flowers.

"Aichi, do you know how to do the Viennese Waltz?" Ai asked.

"I guess I know a little bit," he replied and held out his hand, "Would you like to dance?" Ai took his hand and they made their way to the crowd. Kai and Miwa did the same to Suri and Tama.

A man walked up to me, "Hello, are you Aichi Sendou's mother?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Shizuka Sendou," I replied.

"I am Ai and Kai's uncle. I took them in after their parents died." (Sorry, I don't know if they mention his name in the anime.)

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Ai seems to like your son, Aichi, a lot and I was wondering if you would be okay with having them engaged."

"Oh, that would be amazing! I just met her and she seems like a wonderful girl already!"

"Alright then, I'll be announcing the engagement later tonight."

"Mom, what's an engagement?" Emi asked me.

"It means that Ai and Aichi will be married one day." I explained.

"Does that mean I can call Ai big sister now?"

"Yes, but wait until her uncle announces it."

"Okay."

-Time Skip-

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make." Ai's uncle said. Everyone turned to listen. "Shizuka and I have agreed that Aichi Sendou and our Ai will be engaged."

Ai instantly hugged Aichi who kissed her on the forehead while everyone clapped.

"Looks like I have a daughter-in-law," I said to myself.

**Me: So, how was it?**

**Tara: So cute!**

**Me: I know. I'm a genius. Oh yeah, my friend Wooju is making a new cover for the story so check out her Deviant Art account. It's ~FluffyGummieBears. She just started so she doesn't have much stuff. See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: HEY GUYS! This is it! The final chapter! How sad! **

**Tara: You are going to do a sequel, right?**

**Me: 'Course! I need to make the fans happy!**

**Tara: Last time I checked, you aren't a superstar.**

**Me: I meant the fans of the story.**

**Tara: Oh, LOL.**

_In the last chapter:_

_A man walked up to me, "Hello, are you Aichi Sendou's mother?" he asked._

"_Yes, my name is Shizuka Sendou," I replied._

"_I am Ai and Kai's uncle. I took them in after their parents died." (Sorry, I don't know if they mention his name in the anime.)_

"_Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."_

"_It's fine. I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Ai seems to like your son, Aichi, a lot and I was wondering if you would be okay with having them engaged."_

"_Oh, that would be amazing! I just met her and she seems like a wonderful girl already!"_

"_Alright then, I'll be announcing the engagement later tonight."_

"_Mom, what's an engagement?" Emi asked me._

"_It means that Ai and Aichi will be married one day." I explained._

"_Does that mean I can call Ai big sister now?"_

"_Yes, but wait until her uncle announces it."_

"_Okay."_

_-Time Skip-_

"_Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make." Ai's uncle said. Everyone turned to listen. "Shizuka and I have agreed that Aichi Sendou and our Ai will be engaged."_

_Ai instantly hugged Aichi who kissed her on the forehead while everyone clapped._

"_Looks like I have a daughter-in-law," I said to myself._

Chapter 15: The Tournament Finals

Ai's POV

"The National Tournament Finals," Aichi sighed happily, "It's finally here and I can barely believe it!"

"Hard work really pays off bro," Kamui smirked.

"Exactly, you managed to make it this far because you're top level players now," Shin began his speech as we walked away, "Here we go! Just remember to relax and have fun, you'll do great." He finally noticed we had left and ran to catch up with us. "You missed my inspirational moment!"

Misaki sighed, "It sounds like someone needs to remind _him_ to relax."

I giggled and we went inside to register.

Team Q4 did really well and when the semi finals came, we found out they were up against Team Caesar and had a little chat with them.

"Listen, you guys can't hold back against us," Kenji said.

"No problem," Aichi smiled.

"Team Caesar is going down!" Kamui shouted.

"Guess this means we're rivals," Gai chuckled.

"You ready to show these boys how it's done?" Yuri asked Misaki.

"You know I am," Misaki smirked.

I smiled, 'They're really enjoying themselves," I thought to myself.

"This means we're rivals," Kamui imitated, "Team Caesar is taking this match seriously 'cause they know how much we've grown since the last tournament."

"Yeah we're lucky to play them," Aichi said.

"I mean they're so mature and friendly, I mean, every one should be like that. You know what I'm saying Kai?"

"Oh totally, I think it would benefit the whole team if you were a little bit more mature." Kai replied.

"You see? Everything goes right over the poor boys head."

"Come on Kamui, you know he's joking, and Kai, since when do you say totally?" I laughed and Kamui's match was announced. Gai was a tough opponent, but Kamui managed to win and happily ran back to join Team Q4.

"Yeah!" Kamui and Aichi high-fived.

"You were amazing out there!" Aichi congratulated.

"It feels good to get the first win, but I can't believe I was able to defeat someone I admire like Gai Usui!" Kamui shouted.

"Wee believe it! Training with those guys was a big help for us. You showed them how much we've grown!" Shin complimented.

"I really did it! I took him on as an equal!"

"I hate to break up the party, but it looks like Gai is getting a mouthful." I said as we all looked over to Team Caesar to see Gai being lectured by Yuri. Next it was Misaki's turn to fight. Unfortunately she lost, but it was a really close match and I can tell they both enjoyed it. They both shook hands and the crowd cheered.

"Sorry about that," Shin said.

Misaki sighed, "She was a much bigger handful than I thought she'd be."

"It's okay! Misaki, you see the game of Vanguard better than anyone I've ever met and it's your ability to make informed decisions that sets you apart. Yuri just has her own way of playing. You know, the fact that she won doesn't mean her style's better. In a cardfight, it's important to stay true to who you are and how you play. At least, that's how I see it."

Finally, Aichi's match was up next.

"Wish me luck guys!" he smiled.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug and a little kiss on the cheek, "Of course!"

"Going up against the leader of Team Caesar is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, but I know you can do it bro!" Kamui encouraged.

"You think so?" Aichi seemed a little uncertain.

"Now don't go doubting yourself! You can do anything you put your mind to!" I said. Kai nodded and he turned to face Kenji. Kenji was really strong, but Aichi won the match for Team Q4 and they were off to the finals.

The night before the finals were to take place, Korin called us to AL4's building.

"Kai! And Ren too?!" Aichi shouted.

"Aichi!" Kai was just as surprised as we were.

"Um, you see, Korin asked up to come down," I explained.

"I think they've earned the fight to watch what happens today." she told them.

"Yeah, they sure have," Ren chuckled, "isn't it wonderful how people flock together to witness me play? Makes me fell all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Since when do you feel warm and fuzzy?" I asked sarcastically, but they just ignored the question.

"Listen up," Kai said, "if you're going to stick around, then study the way he plays."

"You guys are gunna fight?!" Aichi and I looked at Korin and she nodded.

"What's this about?" I asked myself.

"I guess you must be curious," Ren stated, "about what my power is really like."

"Hardly," Kai retorted, "It doesn't matter."

"You say that Kai, but you know what I think? You should see it for yourself."

We were all taken to the planet Cray.

"No way!" I heard Asaka gasp.

"I've been here," Aichi thought out loud.

"Me too," I agreed.

"His Psyqualia…" Korin started.

"So it's that unit," Ren said to himself.

"Who cares about your power?!" Kai shouted.

"You'll soon realize, no matter how strong you get, you're never gunna be able to play at the level I've reached."

-After the battle-

Aichi's POV

"You lost just like I know you would. See Kai, unlike you, Psyqualia has never once let me down." Ren explained, "Our friendship is a thing of the past, and if you want it back, better build a time machine. So much for the end."

Ai fell to her knees breathing really hard.

"I forgot that all she has to do is watch the match to support a user of Psyqualia!" Korin shouted and we kneeled down to help her., "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come."

"It's alright…" Ai said weakly.

"Thanks for the trip down memory lane. I forgot how good it felt to beat you." Ren told Kai, "But my Psyqualia stands like a wall between us." And he left.

"Again!" Kai fell to his knees.

"Kai?" Aichi tried to comfort him.

"Leave me alone!" and Kai left.

Then Suiko held out two cards for me, "Aichi Sendou, it's time for you to make a choice."

"I choose," I began, but then the two cards merged together.

"There, I think this suits you perfectly." I thanked her and gave Ai a piggy back ride to the van.

-Time Skip-

Shin's POV

Kamui lost his match, but Misaki won her's. And finally, it was Aichi's turn to fight.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked.

"I'll always support Aichi no matter what," I replied.

"Right," Kamui and Misaki agreed.

During the battle, I saw Ai flinch a few times when Ren attacked Aichi.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," she said and flinched as Ren attacked again. We all looked worried, but we knew that she wouldn't want us to pamper her, so we left her be.

-After the battle-

Aichi had won the battle and Q4 had won the national tournament! Ai ran out and nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug. And we all congratulated him.

"This means we just won the national championship!" Kamui shouted and he started to tear up.

"It's okay Kamui!" Aichi smiled.

"Ren!" Ai shouted and Team Al4 turned to face her, "I hope I'll be able to battle you one day!" She smiled and they smiled back.

"Looks like everything worked out fine," I sighed. Q4 stood on stage and received applause from everyone and everything was finally over.

Ai's POV

"Good morning," Aichi said sleepily.

"That's not what you said five minutes ago when I woke you up," Emi complained.

I giggled a bit.

"Breakfast time," Shizuka said.

"Thanks Emi," Aichi smiled as she put down his breakfast.

You may be wondering what I'm doing at Aichi's house. Well, to make a long story short, since the national tournament, Kai thought it would be best if I stayed with Aichi since we're engaged.

Emi sighed, "And I thought winning the national tournament would transform you into someone a little easier to live with."

"Oh, don't be silly," Shizuka laughed.

"Yeah, Aichi is still Aichi, even if he is a champion," I smiled.

After Aichi finished breakfast, we put on our shoes and left for Card Capital.

"See you later!" we both shouted in unison. He was panting a little when we got there since we ran the whole way, but we just laughed it off. When we went inside, everyone was gathered around the door.  
"Hey guys," Aichi greeted.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They all backed away and Kai was standing at a cardfight table with his deck.

"You took your time," he smirked, "little brother."

"Sorry," Aichi apologized and I finally realized what was going on.

"Hurry up and go!" I pushed Aichi to the other end of the table.

"Yeah, Kai's been waiting around to have a game with you all morning!" Miwa explained.

"A proper game this time," Kai said flatly as he put his deck down.

"Why did you wait around to play me?" Aichi asked.

"Watch this," I whispered to Miwa, Suri, and Tama.

"Cause you're one of the strongest cardfighters I know," Kai and I said in unison and he glared at me. Everyone laughed and the fight stared.

"Stand up, the Vanguard"

**Me: Finally done!**

**Tara: See you guys next time!**

**Ai: See you!**

**Aichi: Bye!**

**Suri: You better read the sequel!**

**Tama: Aloha!**

**Suri: That means hello!**

**Tama: No, it means hello and by! And you can't comment twice!**

**Morikawa: See ya! And Suri, Tama, you both commented twice.**

**Izaki: Bye!**

**Misaki: Hope to see you soon!**

**Kamui: Goodbye!**

**Emi: See ya next time.  
Kai: Bye…**

**Miwa: Bye!**


End file.
